Surprising information
by bluerose297
Summary: Mostly set in the movie-verse but has parts from comics and cartoons mixed in. Xavier last request sends Logan on a mission to possibly find Rogue's real mother. Jean, Scott, and Xavier are gone (for now anyway). Eventual Rogue/Remy, and Logan/Ororo.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any of the x men comics just my original character.

"Logan I was going through the professor's desk and I found a letter addressed to you," said Storm.

Logan frowned. He like everyone else had a soft spot for Charles Xavier and I mean who couldn't. He had been a wonderful, caring man. But if he had left a note for Logan that meant that he had known he might die. Hell maybe he knew he would die. Logan's frown deepened.

"Thanks 'Ro. I think this one I will read in private," Logan replied. Storm nodded and Logan left the office. Storm knew he didn't want to be around anyone if it was going to spark emotions in him or anger.

The school had changed a lot since the Professor, Jean Gray and Scott were gone. Hallways that were once filled with giggling children were now filled with a somber silence. In some ways it was comfort to Logan and at least he knew the kids felt the same way he did but it still wasn't right. Everybody wanted this place to go back to the way it had been with professor keeping the peace and making a happy place for some who had no other place to go. 'Ro and him didn't know what was going to happen but they would try to keep it going for sake of the mutant children to come and the people, human and mutant a like, who had died in the process. He was going to stick around even if nobody realized it yet.

He turned the corner and caught the familiar smell of Marie. She was the one bright spot that had come out off all of this. It made him almost smile. She had come back about a week ago, cured of her mutation. She was truly happy for the first time he could remember. She was still stubborn and sassy as hell but happy. Also the side effect of this was her and Iceman being nearly inseparable. Unfortunately he couldn't be in a room with the two of them though; the smells that they exuded were absolutely thick with lust. It made his feral self itchy and it usually wanted to kill or fuck anything near him. Thank Goddess, as Storm would say, the danger room was the only one taking a lot of unnecessary beatings of late.

Logan pushed these feelings away as he headed to his room letter firmly grasped in his hand. Finally he reached his room and pulled the door open. He went to the mini fridge first and grabbed a beer out. He unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the liquid gold. "That's much better," He almost said out loud. Searching his pockets he found a Cigar and lighter and made use of both of them. "Guess I can't put this off much longer." He thought. Flopping down in his old leather chair he stared at the letter. *Shknt* he released his claws and used them to open the envelope. Slowly he uncurled the letter.

_Logan, _

_If you are reading this it means something has happened to me. Do not feel bad we as mutants know what risks we take when we have to fight for our beliefs. However I have a matter that is more pressing. A few weeks before I wrote this I came in contact through cerebro with a very powerful mutant living not far from here isolated. Most likely a high class four or even a class five. She refused my help and wanted to be left alone. There was something very familiar about her and could not place it until I contacted her again. Logan, I believe this mutant maybe Rogue's birth mother. _

_I know this is probably a shock but I want you to go and bring her by any means necessary. I feel she maybe be becoming unstable and will need us. Also if I am gone you may need her. I have included all the information I could gather. _

_Please Logan do this if not for any one else do it for Rogue. She deserves to know who her parents are and perhaps it will help her to control her mutation. _

_Best of luck Logan, _

_Charles Xavier _

Logan jumped to his feet spilling his beer and dropping the cigar on the floor.

"What the fuck Chuck!" he roared. He crumpled the letter in his and began pacing the length of his room, having no idea what to think. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he screamed at the door. It opened anyway to an irritated Storm.

"Logan." She said. "What did the Professor tell you?"

Logan stopped pacing and handed her the letter. She read the letter gasping when she reached the end.

"Oh my Goddess!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what the yelling was about," he said running a hand threw his hair to ease his nerves. He walked to the corner of his room ignoring the empty beer and soaked cigar on the floor and grabbed his old duffle bag.

"Logan what are doing?" Storm asked already sure of the answer.

"Packin'," he replied.

"Are you leaving again?" She asked again already sure of the answer.

"Yeah but I am not going to let Chuck or Rogue down on this one. I will be back in a few days" he replied.

Ororo Munroe was shocked that was not the answer she had been expecting. . .


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor hadn't been lying when he said she didn't live far from the Mansion but that was only if you considered 10 hours a quick trip. According to the maps she was somewhere in foothills of West Virginia, about five miles away from any other people. Logan looked over the supplies he had brought with him. If this mutant was going to be as reluctant or dangerous as Charles said she might be, he wanted to be prepared. He had enough tranquilizers to put himself down for a day or two, if it came to that. He was going to take her back no matter what. Once she got there, if she didn't like it she could leave but he wanted to know if she was Marie's mother or not.

Watching the beautiful sunrise Logan could see how the country side curved and wound through the hills. His truck swayed back and forth through the turns like an old drunk trying to walk. Topping one of the larger hills he saw the appeal this place would have to somebody that didn't want to be found. It was nice enough to look at and if you believed the scary movies that the older kids watched on Friday nights, nobody was going to stick their nose into your business. His attention sharpened when he came across a dirt drive that went up the side of a hill and curved away from the gravel road. Pulling over he checked the map. Yeah this was the place. He put the map back in the glove box and tucked the syringe of tranquilizer behind his belt.

The dirt drive swung along much like the roads did cutting through an untamed wilderness that Logan could appreciate. It wasn't Canada but it was damn pretty. However the further he went the more disturbing it became. All of the trees were sheared in half, scattered on what used to be forest floor and there was nothing green, not even the grass. He rolled down the window to see if he could smell what had happened here. Rotting smells assaulted his nose. He gagged. Not just the trees and the plant life but animals too, all dead and all rotting. "What the fuck happened here?" was all that he could think. Coming over the last curve he saw a beat up Chevy truck that looked like it had rolled several times and the remains of what might have been a cabin.

"Well Chuck I hope I got here in time," Logan said aloud to himself.

**Six weeks before Xavier disappeared: **

She could feel all of the life that surrounded her, the animals, the birds, and even the fish. Her skin tingled with anticipation. _"Just let go. It will feel so good. Let go. You were never meant to keep the power bottled up. Just. Let. Go." _her thoughts were spinning.

Jezzy knew she couldn't hold it much longer. This was the worst it had ever been. Years she had been suppressing it. Only letting it out in short spurts on the grass around her home. She ran from the cabin. Just off the front porch and grabbed at the grass that was still alive. Instead of just drawing its frequency and life force, something went very wrong. Her mutation amplified and began to reach out to all the living grass, the living trees, the animals, and even the damn fish in the stream. When she tried to stop the result made a sound almost like a sonic boom but it leveled everything in its wake.

She was losing consciousness and the only thing her fried brain could come up with as she fell to the ground was, "_So this is what the Irish mean when they say 'May the road rise up to meet ya.'" _And then there was darkness. 

A few hours later:

"_Wake up young lady I think we need to talk." _

"…The fuck" Jezzy groaned sitting up grabbing her head. Finally she looked around and gasped in horror. It looked like a tornado had come through.

"_Like I said we need talk about your mutation" _

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?! DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Jezzy screamed.

"_I am Professor Charles Xavier and I run a school especially for people who have a gift such as yours. I, myself, am a telepath and I assure you, that the destruction that you see is was of your mutation's doing. I would like you to come to my school so we can help you and perhaps you can help us." _

"Well Charles," her voice dripping with venom, "I don't need anybody's 'help'! Least of all a noisy telepath who wants to 'help' me! Get out of my head."

It took almost all the energy she had left but she shut him out of her mind before he could reply. She lay back down amongst all the carnage and sobbed until she fell asleep.

**Two weeks before Xavier's disappearance: **

She felt lost and not for the first time. _You should have taken him up on his offer_ she thought to herself. Jezzy took another sip of her beer and one last puff on her cigarette. _Fuck that! _was her next thought. She had no idea what that Xavier guy wanted with her but whatever it was could not be good. "Probably part of terrorist group or something" she muttered to herself. Last time she had been around anybody else for more than twenty minutes ended in a huge scandal, government hush money, and a baby. She could feel the tears welling up. _Where are all these emotions coming from damn it. I haven't been like this. . . well since the day I got here, _she thought to herself. Her mind seemed to flood with the memories. She began to sob.

All of this was starting to make her crazy. She jumped up from the steps and threw her beer bottle at the remains of the walls, causing the almost musical sound of shattering glass. Her skin tingled wanting her to let go again. It was like a red hot fire crackling across her body and she **wanted **to let it go. Running out of the broken building she searched for some sign of life, she was nearly giddy with the idea of sucking the essence from what ever she could find.

"_Stop young lady! Stop!" _

The voice in her head made her stop dead in her tracks.

"_You need to calm down. You don't really want to do this." _

Bubbling up for the depths of her mind the realization hit her of what she was about to do. Suddenly her skin shut down and the frequency bubble around her snapped away and she fell to the ground in a heap. She was scared of what she was becoming.

"_You need help. Please just think about my offer. I got a good look at your memories tonight and I think there is much you and I should discuss." _

At first she just sobbed leaving the connection open and letting as much of her pain flow through as possible, almost hoping to hurt him. He had been listening to her thoughts without her permission anyway. Finally she found her voice. "I do not need help! In fact if I were to come to you, you would be the one needing help!"

"_That might so but I still think you would benefit the most. Just send me a thought when you maybe ready that is all I ask." _

Feeling exhausted and defeated she said the only thing that came to her mind. "Fine Charles you win. I will consider it but don't expect to hear from me. Oh and please get the hell out of my head!"

With that she felt him withdraw from her. Even though the night was cooling off it seemed like a good idea to sleep on the ground for the second time in month.

**Present day: **

Logan parked his truck next to the beat up Chevy and slid down from the driver's seat. He sniffed the air again. This time along the rotting smells he could also smell stale beer and cigarettes. Stalking up to the cabin slowly he saw an old folding chair tucked between the two walls that were left standing. Beer cans were stacked four and five high on the floor and cigarette butts littered whatever free space was left between them. His nose caught another smell. Female, sort of familiar, and very strong. She was here somewhere. Walking quietly across the floor he looked where there should have been another wall and saw the double doors that would lead to a cellar under the house. He strained his ears trying to listen for a heartbeat but all he could hear was a low hum. It was coming from under his feet. Cocking his head and his eyebrow, he went to the two doors and opened them silently.

A narrow stair case was the only thing that he could see but the humming was a lot louder and the smell was thick, like she hadn't bathed in quite sometime. Silently he descended the into the hole stopping to give his eyes a few seconds to adjust. In the corner of the room a women was sleeping on what was left of a recliner, a book clutched in her hand and small lantern beside her.

"And people think I live like a Spartan?" Logan laughed in his head.

He could hear her breathing and the hum was louder but not so loud that anyone without feral senses could hear. Not wanting to wake her he walked as quietly as he could until he was standing directly in front of her. His breath caught. No wonder she smelled familiar. To Logan she looked how he would image Marie in a few years. Same color hair (minus the stripes), same face, and almost the same body build. This women had larger breast and what one could only describe as a beer gut but otherwise it was Marie he was staring at.

"Yeah Chuck I think you are wrong. This one is too young to be her Mother. Slightly older sister maybe. But mother probably not," Logan said to himself.

He reached down and grabbed her shoulder slightly to wake her up. Her hand grabbed his wrist and her eyes shot open. Eyes that were not even close to being Marie's eyes stared up at him. Through his hand he felt almost the same buzz as Marie's mutation right before the life force was taken but nothing was being pulled and that low hum that encased her was spreading to him.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Logan couldn't find the words to speak at first. It was so odd to be looking at an older Marie with those eyes. They looked like the yin and yang symbol only instead of black and white or even brown like Marie's they were light blue and dark green. He swallowed remembering that she had asked him a question.

"I was sent here by Professor Charles Xavier." Logan replied and slowly let his claws release on the hand she wasn't holding. He was trying to show her that he too was a Mutant. She didn't look impressed and if anything it just pissed her off more. Pulses shot through his hand rattling his ademntum skeleton.

"I am sorry!" she said almost as if reading his mind. "I am not mad at you. . . I was going to take the Professor up on his offer. . . I can't control. . . this."

She was shaking and her voice was getting choppy. "You are strong. . . I can feel your life force. . . please don't let me take it. . . the damage outside was me. . . knock me out kill me run. . . do something fast!"

His movements had been so fast she didn't even noticed that Logan had already stabbed her in the neck with the syringe full of tranquilizer. Her hand dropped his wrist.

"Thank you," she whispered before her eyelids dropped and she fell into a deep sleep.

Logan sat down on the floor for a minute and grabbed an unopened beer from the case beside her. This women had literally rattled his bones. The Wolverine in him was screaming for Logan to kill her now, she was too dangerous, but he couldn't do it. Not after what had happened with Jean. And Marie, well she needed to know.

Finishing the beer he got to his feet and scooped the unconscious women up over his shoulder. "She really needs a bath," Logan thought trying to hold his breath. Again instead of her heart beat all he could hear was the low hum. He moved them out of the basement and took her to his truck practically throwing her into the passenger seat so he could breathe again. He didn't even consider grabbing any of her possessions. A few deep breaths and a lowered window later they set off for the Mansion.

About twenty minutes into the trip, Logan switched off the radio, frustrated that he could only get gospel music. It took him a minute to realize that he could still hear the song. Instead of the low humming coming from her it had now changed to the gospel song.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm was still trying to get the hang of being the new head master of Xavier's School for the gifted. Going through all the information in the Professor's office was one of the most daunting tasks. She had spent hours going through the information to get to Rogue's file. Currently she was rereading the file and the professor's notes on the therapy sessions Rogue had attended. To her it almost felt like she was invading the girl's privacy.

Logan had left overnight two days ago and returned the next afternoon with the women in tow. He had briefed Storm on the events of the journey and then asked how they were supposed to find anything concrete out without a real medical team. She had called Dr. Hank McCoy to see if he knew of any mutant friendly hospitals in the area and explained the situation to him. Besides if any of the students got truly hurt they would need somewhere to go. He really surprised her when he caught a private jet to take care of the medical tests on the young women himself.

"If she is dangerous we don't want anyone else knowing about her just yet. Plus I want to be the one to chose the place the students will be going to until you can find a new doctor for the school," he had told her. Storm trusted him.

The office door slammed open. Storm sighed. Logan had a talent for grand and unnecessary entrances.

"Any word from Hank yet 'Ro?" he asked.

"He should be up any minute with the results. And then we will know if we should talk to Rogue" she replied.

Logan nodded. "Tell ya what 'Ro, if you would have seen her or been able to smell her there wouldn't be any doubt that she is related to Rogue." He paused for a minute. "But I don't think she is her mother. Maybe an older sister or something."

Storm considered this for a moment. "Well I read the file the Professor put together and he seemed to think that the women was involved in some kind of experiment. He got a good look at her memories but she flooded him with so much that it all came out like gibberish."

"huh, I guess that explains a lot." _Like how she lived the way she did, the lack of control, and the destruction. _Logan thought to himself.

"I just don't want this to end badly for Rogue. . ." Storm trailed off tears in her eyes. They had all been through so much already. Suddenly two strong arms were sweeping her up into an almost bone crushing hug. She returned it, pillowing her head on Logan's shoulder.

"It will be alright 'Ro, one way or another," he whispered into her ear.

They both heard the door open and jumped apart quickly.

"Oh excuse me!" a slightly flustered Hank said. Turning away slightly.

Logan cleared his throat, "So what's going on Blue?"

"Well Charles was right about her, she is a very high class four mutant. As Logan described her mutation is similar to Rogue's. She takes life force. However unlike Rogue's she can take it from, well any living thing. It also seems from what I have been able to gather that she has a secondary mutation that developed only recently. She has no heart beat just a low hum. Unless you had a stethoscope or feral hearing you would never know. I think it has something to do with frequencies because she made quite a few of the labs instrument go haywire. "

"Do you think she can control it?" Storm asked hesitantly.

"Only time will tell but I have locked her up in a containment cell just incase." Hank replied.

Logan muttered "Good," under his breath and then said aloud, "So what about the paternity test?"

"I brought the results with me. It was a difficult one but I was able to piece together the puzzle." Hank said.

"Why was it difficult?" Storm asked.

"Well to put simply the women is Rogue's mother, it was difficult because the men carry the x-gene so someone had to tweak the DNA so Rogue would at least get some of her mother's mutation."

"But she really is Rogue's mother? Not her sister?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes I assure you she is. I still have no idea who her true father is though. I made sure to check the mutants we have on file over again. Still no match." Hank replied.

"Well 'Ro you want to come with me to tell Rogue?" Logan asked.

Storm only nodded. Hank followed them as well.

* * *

Rogue was stretched out across her bed listening to music and trying to write in her diary. She just couldn't concentrate however her thoughts were constantly wondering to how happy she was. The cure had made her life so much easier. For the first time since her mutation manifested she could touch people freely. Finally she could wear normal clothes, get rid of her glove collection, and have a physical relationship with her boyfriend. Out of all of these the one she liked the most was being able to touch Bobby. It was like having a brand new relationship again. They couldn't be in the same room for very long without holding hands or kissing. They were going out tonight and Rogue had decided it was time to take this relationship to the next level. How had her inner Logan put it? "You want to fuck him senseless, kid." She blushed slightly at his words. That was the other thing that was great about taking the cure the other people in her head were still there but now they were like whispers. Not loud and not trying to take control of her mind. If she wanted to avoid them she could.

An abrupt knock on her door pulled her from her happy thoughts. Rogue rolled her eyes thinking it was probably Kitty or the new girl Jubilee, who for some reason decided that she should be Rogue's best friend.

"Door's open!" she yelled.

She sat up in surprise when not only Logan but Storm and Dr. McCoy walked in. Her stomach sank. Whatever was going on could not be good.

Storm spoke first. "Rogue do you know anything about your real parents?"

"Nah, ah only know that I was adopted when I was still real little. Why?" Rogue replied. For a few seconds the room was silent.

"When I left a few days ago it was because Chuck left me a letter. He wanted me to go pick up a mutant that he thought might be your real mother," Logan said.

"Oh," was all Rogue managed to squeak out.

"Yes she is one of the reasons I am here. I took a blood sample from her and compared your pre-cure DNA sample to her DNA. She is your mother Rogue," Hank said lastly.

"When can I see her?" Rogue asked quietly.

"For now she is in a containment cell. Her main mutation is similar to the one you had. It is safer for the time being."

This brought another "Oh" from Rogue.

"Not to mention she has been _heavily _sedated" Hank glanced at Logan, and Logan pretended to study the carpet. "We will alert you when she wakes."

For a minute Rogue couldn't think of anything to say. Then "Thank you Dr McCoy, thank all of you," popped out.

Logan and Hank nodded and left. Storm stayed behind.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in. If you want to talk about it we can," said Storm.

"Thank ya for the offer Ms. Munroe, but I just want to think for a while." Rogue replied.

"No problem. Just remember my door will always be open for you." And with that Storm left.

Rogue laid back on her bed. So many questions raced around her mind, her happier thoughts were forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Click, Snap!

Click, Snap!

Jezzy tried opening her eyes but it hurt. Her head felt swollen and she had a bad case of cotton mouth. "_oh yeah I remember," _she thought. "_Its been a while but being drugged still feels the same." _

Click, Snap!

Click, Snap!

She opened her eyes again. "_Oh this is really starting to feel like déjà vu." _ Laying on a cot in a jail cell fighting off the effects of being drugged was something you would never forget, especially not after the first time.

Click, Snap!

That noise was so familiar. Slightly irritating, but familiar. Suddenly it was like a light blub flashed on above her head and she giggled a little. Finding her voice she called out, "Hey does that Zippo come with the possibility of a cigarette? I could sure as hell use one."

The noise stopped and the place was silent for a minute.

"I thought I was alone," a male voice replied. "But no this lighter doesn't even have fluid in it."

"Damn it," Jezzy replied.

"Yeah. So what did you do that was so bad they had to stick you down here?" he asked.

"Other than accidentally trying to kill the guy that showed up at my house, nothing as far as I know," she said bitterly. "By the way where is here exactly?"

"Xavier's School for the Gifted, AKA, mutant high."

"_So the man wasn't lying to me about that," _she thought.

Click, Snap! A few minutes of him opening and closing the Zippo passed.

Finally she asked, "So what did you do wind up down here?"

Again the noise stopped. "I fought for what I believed in and I wasn't on the winning side," he paused for a minute. "They couldn't even leave me on the battlefield to die. I guess because I used to go to school here they thought they could rehabilitate me."

Click, Snap! The sound was twice as fast as before.

"So do you want to be rehabilitated?"

Click, Snap!

"I don't know what I want right now," he said.

Not wanting to let the only conversation she had in sometime die, she asked him, "So what is your mutation?"

"You mean what was my mutation?" he sneered. "I used to be able to manipulate fire until one of the guys that lives here iced my hands completely over and gave me frost bite. Now I am completely useless."

"Oh fuck," was all that she could say.

"Yep. . . So what's your mutation?"

"When I touch people I can feel their life force and their bodies. . . frequency for lack of a better word. Then if I so choose I can suck it out of them."

Click, Snap!

He chuckled a little. "That sounds a lot like Rogue's mutation before she took the Cure."

"Oh yeah and what was her's like?" Jezzy's curiosity was going to get the better of her some day.

"She could suck the life out of you if you so much as brushed your finger tip against her bare skin. She couldn't control it though. A few people wound up in the hospital. Not me. She touched me once and I took it like a champ," he said proudly.

Jezzy really wanted to meet this Rogue girl. "_I wonder. . ." _she began to think and then she shoved it out of her mind. Not the time or the place to bring up her past.

Click, Snap!

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Jezzy. What's your's?"

"No I mean your real name, your mutant name?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh"

"Well what's your name?" she asked again.

"They started to call me John again since I can't control fire anymore but I prefer Pyro."

"Well its nice to meet you Pyro, wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Click, Snap!

They stopped talking for a few minutes. Jezzy leaned her head against the wall hoping that the last effects of the drugs were wearing off. The sounds of his lighter were almost lulling her to sleep.

"We are going to have to work on getting you a mutant name," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she replied.

"So did you ever kill anybody?"

She looked in the direction of his voice through the wall.

"Oh I have," she answered. "Have you?"

* * *

Hank was walking down the hall after dinner when he smelled Logan coming toward him.

"Logan, have you seen Rogue?" he asked.

"Nah Fuzzball, I haven't seen her since this morning when we talked to her," Logan answered.

"Well her mother is awake and I would like to introduce them," Hank replied.

"Probably holed up in her room. I'll bring her down."

"Thank you Logan."

Hank made his way down to the containment cells. He could hear Rogue's mother conversing with John Allerdyce. _Well this could get interesting, _he thought. His hearing also picked up on another sound, it was like a radio was playing old country music. It got louder as he approached the women's cell.

"Hello," he called. Both John and Rogue's mother stopped talking immediately and the music stopped as well.

The women was the first to answer, "Hello" she said hesitantly back.

Hank unlocked the cell door and stepped in. He walked over to the women who was still on the cot and offered his hand for her to shake.

"I am Doctor Hank McCoy. I met you earlier but you were. . . incapacitated." He said to her. Hesitantly she shook his hand and he felt a strange tingle from where her small hand laid in his.

"I'm Jezzy," she replied.

"Well Jezzy, do you know why Logan brought you here?" Hank asked.

"Is that they guy I almost killed before he drugged me?"

"Yes that would be Logan."

"Could you tell him I am sorry about that? I didn't mean to but you really shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm sleeping."

"You can tell him yourself in a few minutes. But back to my question," he gestured for her to reply.

"Well I talked to a professor about controlling my mutation but that was all."

"Okay well that was part of it. The Professor also thought you might be the mother of one of the mutants here and when you were unconscious I performed a paternity test. I hope you are not angry."

Jezzy couldn't speak. It was something she had always hoped for, to find her baby. It had been 18 years and she didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Well what were the results!" she nearly screamed in joy.

Hank smiled. "You daughter is living here. She has been for the past 3 years and you will be seeing her in hopefully a few more minutes."

"I had a daughter?! I had a daughter!" she grabbed Hank forgetting all of her fears and hugged him as hard as she could. Hank felt same tingle he had felt from her hand shake earlier any where her bare skin touched his body and the music he heard when he came in started again this time very loud. He pulled back from the now crying women.

"Hey doc did you bring a radio down with you?" Pyro asked from the neighboring cell.

"No John I believe we are just being treated to a part of Jezzy's mutation," Hank replied.

"Sorry!" she said in between tears.

"Well if you are going to play music at least change the station," said Pyro.

Jezzy and Hank both started laughing and the music died down to a level that only Hank could hear.

"Are we interrupting something?" a gruff voice said from outside of Jezzy's cell.

"No Logan, Rogue, please come in there is someone I would like you both to meet," Hank replied.

Logan and Rogue walked into the cell. Jezzy couldn't believe it. Except for the two white stripes in the girl's hair and brown eyes she could have been looking in a mirror. She walked over to her daughter. Logan growled lightly in his chest.

"This is Jezzy. Rogue's mother," said Hank.

"Oh my God, honey you are so beautiful!" she said grabbing Rogue hugging her as tightly as she could. She began to cry again and music again began to fill the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie couldn't believe it her mother, true mother, was hugging her for the first time. She was frozen in place.

"I can't believe it!" Jezzy said gasping. "I searched for you for years."

Marie finally regained her composure and hugged her mother back and began crying herself.

"I am so sorry. I hope your life has been good. They didn't even let me hold you after you were born all they said was 'healthy' never said whether you were a boy or a girl. They took you from me. . ." Jezzy was rambling.

Logan's loud growl and hands pushed them apart and shut Jezzy up.

"I think its best if we all sit down and hear the full story," Logan said still growling lightly. "And turn down the music."

"Sorry!," Jezzy said trying to get her emotions under control. "Especially to you Mr. Logan I never meant to try to kill ya the other day, I just can't control it when people scare me like that."

"It just Logan, and you're forgiven," Logan replied and added under his breath "For now."

"Sorry," she apologized again. "Honey could you at least tell me your name? I know they call you Rogue but what's your real name?"

Marie took a deep breath, "My name is Marie."

Jezzy squealed and hugged her quickly again. "Its beautiful."

Logan and Hank's both snapped their heads around to look at the door. Before Marie or Jezzy could notice a young boy brought in a tray with water and food.

"Sorry for disturbing you but Ms. Munroe told me to bring food down for John and the new lady," the boy said looking around the cell nervously.

Logan nodded and Jezzy took the tray from the boy. "Thank you very much," Jezzy said with a tight lipped smile. She set it on the cot and grabbed the water bottle, taking a long drink immediately. With his mission complete the boy left the cell with a determined speed.

"Well I guess you want to know about what happened," Jezzy said sadly taking another sip of water, "Let me start you from the beginning.

"I grew up in a small farm community near Lancaster, Pennsylvania. To say that my parents were poor would have been an understatement. I was 13 when I found out I was a mutant. I killed a farmer's whole crop one day when I was walking home from school through his field. Earned myself the beating of life time from my father and my mother never spoke more than two words to me after that. My father found a guy that ran tests on mutants for money and he took me down to Pittsburgh to see him. They told my father that I was much too dangerous to have living among regular people and offered him a lot of money if he could take me for a military test. My father jumped on the deal without a second thought. That night they loaded me into a van and took me away to a facility.

"These military guys ran tests on me day and night. They shocked me, broke my bones, and made me absorb different life forces." Jezzy paused for a minute and looked down. " I killed a lot of animals and two men during those test. It was horrible. They found out the more life force I took the younger I became and that my wounds would heal faster. By the end of all of their testing I was a hollow shell mentally and I wished for death.

"I was left alone for a week or so and then the guy that made the deal with my father came to see me. He told me they had decided that I was going to be part of his project to make the perfect soldier but that he didn't want me for the fighting aspect. . ."

Logan cut her off, "Was it the Weapon X project?"

"I am not sure but that sounds kinda right. . ." she trailed off eyeing him suspiciously.

He noticed her suspicion and popped his metal claws. "The Weapon X project was how I got these."

"Oh, wow." Jezzy replied.

"Yeah, they were bastards. But go on Darlin' finish your story," Logan said.

"They wanted me to participate in the breeding end of it. I am sorry Marie but I never got to meet your father as far as I know. It was all test tubes and cold doctor's hands. They would drug me once a week to go to my appointments to make sure you were growing correctly.

"The first time I felt you move, I didn't want to die anymore. I wanted to be with you and watch you grow up so I started fighting back. I did everything I could think of but I couldn't get out and they had suppressed my mutation so I couldn't harm them. My water broke two weeks after my fourteenth birthday. They didn't drug me so I could go through labor naturally. The whole time I fought them. I figured even if I gave birth to you in the wide open it would be better than that damn place."

Logan and Hank grunted in approval.

"When you finally did come out about the doctor said 'healthy' and they took you. I screamed myself hoarse, punched, scratched, and bit every one I could get a hold of and they drugged me again. After I came down off the meds they told me I did a great job and they couldn't wait to use me again. I cried for days. About a month later different soldiers stormed the facility. They gave me a new name, credit cards, and hush order. I told them I wanted my baby but they said I couldn't have you and it would be better that way. I left but I kept searching for you up until two years ago. I folded into myself again.

"I am so sorry hun, I love so much and I am so ashamed I couldn't be there for you," Jezzy finished.

"Its okay momma Ah forgive ya," Marie sobbed. Jezzy reached down held Marie's hand.

"Tell me your story, I want to know everything," Jezzy said.

Marie told Jezzy everything from her life growing up in Mississippi, about how her mutation manifested, about hitch hiking to Canada, how Logan had picked her up, about how the X men had come for her, how life was at the mansion, and taking the cure. When she told her mother about what Magneto had done to her, Jezzy almost lost control for a moment scaring everyone in the room. As soon as she remembered her daughter was right next to her she regained control. Marie was the last person she wanted to hurt.

Hank finally looked at his watch. "Well ladies I think its best if you continue this conversation tomorrow because it is getting rather late. Also Jezzy, I think you should stay here for one more night. You seem to have control but we want to be sure. In the morning Logan can show you the school, and the grounds. He may even want to run you through the danger room."

"Yeah I will be here right after breakfast," Logan replied.

"That's fine by me, I don't want to hurt anybody if I have an. . . episode" Jezzy agreed with Hank and then turning to Marie, "I am going to miss you already."

"Ya, me too," Rogue said softly.

Tears came into both their eyes and they hugged each other as hard as they could.

"Come on Marie, I need a beer," Logan said touching her shoulder and leading her out of the cell.

"Thank you Dr. McCoy," Jezzy said before Hank left. He just smiled and nodded.

Jezzy sat down on the cot again putting the food tray on the ground not being hungry at all. _Wow what a day, s_he thought. "Damn it! I forgot to ask for a cigarette!" she said out loud.

Click, Snap! The sound made her jump. He had been so quiet while the others were around she had forgotten that Pyro even existed.

"So if you are Rogue's mom, how old are you?" Pyro asked.

"I am 32," She replied.

"I can't wait to see if you're a milf," Pyro half joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey could you go back to playing with your lighter?"

"Why you already don't want to talk to me after meeting with them?"

"Nope hun. I want you do it cuz I'm tired and the sound puts me to sleep."

"You going to sleep already?"

"Yep its been a long day."

Click, Snap!

"G'night Jezzy."

Click, Snap!

"G'night Pyro."

After a few minutes Pyro could hear her snoring. Almost everybody hated the sound of him opening and closing the lighter and usually he got yelled at. But not her. She liked it enough to let it lull her to sleep. He couldn't wait to meet her face to face.

* * *

Logan walked Marie to her room neither of them uttering a word. When they got to her door he pulled her into a hug.

"Listen kid, I have to meet up with 'Ro to go over some stuff and have a beer but if you need to talk come find me, kay?" he said letting her go.

"Ahm fihne Logan, but if I do need to talk I'll come to ya," she replied her accent thicker than normal. He nodded and took off down the hall.

Sighing heavily Marie opened the door and her stomach growled. _"I must have missed dinner," _she thought. She glanced at her clock, it was 7:30. For some reason this was important to her. _"Oh! I was suppose ta meet Bobby and hour ago!" _Running to the bathroom she did her best to cover up her tear swollen eyes with make up. _"I hope he understands!" _ Finally figuring her make up was as good as it was going to get she ran down the hall toward his room.

Stopping outside the door she took a few deep breaths and knocked. She heard a noise but she wasn't sure what it was. Hoping it was Bobby telling her to come in she tried the doorknob. The door swung open and she was horrified by the scene in front of her.

Kitty Pryde, Marie's so called best friend, was riding her boyfriend's cock for all it was worth. They were so caught up in their actions they didn't even notice her standing in the door way. As silently as she could Marie backed out of the room and shut the door. She stood dazed in the hallway for a few minutes. Then she took off running back to her room, crashing into anyone that got in her way.

For her it was a big slap in the face. She thought Bobby and Kitty had gotten over whatever they had between them before she took the cure. Marie mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. When she got to her room she slammed the door and locked it. Tears flowed freely down her face. She threw herself on the floor and letting the pain over take her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it has been so long I had a horrible case of writer's block! I hope you guys enjoy this! Also I still do not own any of the x-men universe. **

After Logan had dropped Rogue off at her room he grabbed a beer and followed Storm's scent to her greenhouse. He stood outside the door sipping his beer and watching her. Logan had been watching her like this ever since they had returned from Alcatraz. He had never released how strong she truly was. She had lost three of her best friends only a few weeks apart and had been left the incredible task of taking over the school and the X-men. Now she was outside making sure her garden wasn't neglected. Logan snorted a little.

"Wow 'Ro you know with all the stuff you have on your plate you would think the garden would be the last thing on your mind," Logan finally said.

Storm jumped. "Logan you scared me! And why wouldn't I be out here, the plants are living things and can't be neglected."

Logan chuckled a little. "Even so you coulda asked one of the brats to do this for ya."

"No Logan they are my responsibility," Storm said coldly.

They were both uncomfortably silent for a minute. Logan cleared his throat, "So what's going with the school?"

Storm's face lit up. "Well I have decided that we can do some correspondence courses for the older students and have them take turns tutoring the younger ones. We should be able to make it all work as long as you don't mind filling in for a subject or two."

"No problem Darlin'," he paused for a moment, "As long as all I have to do write stuff on the board and give 'em tests."

Storm laughed a little. "Also I have a. . . friend coming tomorrow that I hope can help us with teaching and maybe join the team."

Logan's eyebrow cocked. "Oh yeah and who is this friend?"

"Well I am not going to say anything unless he wants to take the job but after that you are welcome to test him," Storm said giving Logan a knowing smile.

He smiled back. "Ya know 'Ro, you're a hell of a women."

"Thank you, Logan," she replied blushing a little.

Logan shortened the distance between them, "I mean it 'Ro, I don't think anyone else would have had a snowball's chance in hell if they had been put in your shoes."

He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "And if you don't mind me askin' I would like to take ya out when you get a night free."

"That would be very nice," she almost whispered. Logan gathered her in his arms and was about to kiss her when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He sniffed the air and recognized a sent he hadn't smelt in 17 years.

Noticing Logan's change Storm asked, "What is it?"

"Somebody's watching us," he replied. They looked around the greenhouse out to the grounds and then Logan looked up. A pair of black and red eyes met his gaze. He released Storm from his grip growling. *Skint* His claws came out and he was running out the door.

"Logan stop!" Storm commanded.

He came to a halt still snarling. The man with red and black eyes was laughing now.

"Remy! You get down here this instant!" Storm yelled.

"You know this guy?" Logan asked as Remy jumped off the roof and landed lightly.

"Yes. He is the friend I was telling you about," she replied.

"Monsieur Claws, Stormy it is nice ta see you both."

* * *

Storm had grabbed Remy by the ear and dragged him to her office with a snarling Wolverine following.

"Was all dat necessary Stormy?" Remy asked rubbing his ear.

"Yes," she hissed. "What are you doing here now you weren't suppose to arrive until tomorrow?"

"Oh you know Remy was just itchin' to check the security systems," he said with a crooked grin. "Especially afta you see what I brought ya."

"Oh and what's that Gumbo?" Logan growled.

The grin never left Remy's face as he produced a folder from his trench coat and handed it to Storm. "Dats up to Stormy if she wants ta share it with you _homme. _

Logan bit back a snarl while Storm looked over the paper work.

"Oh my, Hank said something like this might happen but I didn't think they would actually do it," she said out loud.

"Well what the hell is it?" Logan asked.

"They want Mutants to start registering with the government," she said. "Also it looks like their new weapons will be put into play very soon."

"Fuck," came from Logan.

"Ya can say that again." Remy replied.

* * *

Marie had hidden in her room until she was sure everybody had gone to bed. She crept down the hallways and down to the kitchen in her pajamas and a robe. Today had been complete emotional torment and she just wanted to gorge herself on chocolate ice cream and cry herself to sleep.

She was just opening up the refrigerator when she heard Storm's voice. "So Remy will you help us out at least for a little while?"

"Sure thing Stormy," a male voice that Marie didn't recognize said back. "Dis boy ain't got no where else ta go for a little while."

Marie grabbed the huge tub of ice cream and a spoon from the drawer as quietly as she could. From the sounds of it there would be a new teacher to meet tomorrow.

"And the team, will you be willing to help out with that too?" she heard Storm say.

The male voice chuckled, "No problem Stormy. Dat part sounds like fun."

"Yeah fun," Marie whispered to herself in a mocking tone, spooning more ice cream into her mouth. "Everyone winds up dead or defecting."

"Okay Remy I need to get to sleep but we will get started in the morning," came from Storm.

"Of course Stormy, I wouldn't dream of keeping such a belle femme from her beauty sleep," the male voice replied.

"Gross," Marie whispered again. She did not want to hear the teachers flirting. She scooped a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Oh and Remy," Storm said to the mystery man again.

"Oui?" the male voice said.

"Quit calling me Stormy."

Both the man and Marie chuckled a little bit.

Marie sat in the dark kitchen and thought "Well at least if one walks by the door they won't see me"

And she did hear light foot steps coming toward the kitchen. A shadow passed by the door and then backed up and looked in.

"Whatcha doin' down here in the dark cher?" came the male voice from the hallway.

"Shit," she whispered. Marie looked up to see two glowing red eyes right in front of her, not in the hallway like she expected. Instead of jumping or screaming like some girls would she was frozen to her seat by their beauty.

She opened her mouth to answer his question but "Wow, their gorgeous," was all that came out.


End file.
